Bake Sale
by SweetTalkinStranger
Summary: Host Club is having a bake sale! When Kaoru overheats, Mori steps in to give him some 'relief'. Follow up to Christmas. KaoruxMori pairing. Explicit content. Enjoy!


Welcome! Thank you to the positive response for my other KaoruxMori one-shot. I felt I deserved to treat those who read that one, with another one! Truly M rating, explicit sex scene. I do not own any of these characters. Follows up my Christmas story, but not necessary to read this one. Please enjoy!

~STS~

It was a Saturday event that the Ouran Host Club was putting on special. It was a bake sale, and all the members were dressed in outfits ranging from hosts to bakers.

Naturally, all the items in the bake sale were brought in from world class bakeries. None of the Host Club members, save Haruhi, knew how to cook or bake.

Kaoru was burning up. The sun was high and shining, not a cloud in the sky. His bakers attire was a black chef suit. Black shoes, pin striped black and white pants, a smart black double breasted chef's coat with his name embroidered on the chest and a black toque.

He tugged on the collar, trying to get some air in. When that didn't work, he pinched the front and fanned it back and forth to stimulate some air. From where he was standing he could see the rest of the Host Club, smiling away as they offered treats to the girls who passed by.

Hikaru was dressed in the exact same costume only in white, Tamaki was dressed as the Maître d, Kyoya was dressed in a Host suit, Honey and Haruhi were wearing serving costumes and Mori was wearing a similar bakers type costume.

Mori was looking exceptionally handsome today. He was wearing black slacks, a double breasted white pastry chef coat, houndstooth apron tied snugly around his waist and a matching houndstooth skull cap.

As if he could feel his eyes on him, Mori turned and made eye contact with Kaoru, who shifted his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. He fingered the bracelet around his wrist, twisting it out of habit. The Christmas gift he received last year from Mori went everywhere with him. Since that day, Mori and Kaoru had been dating. Although Mori was going to be graduating this year, Kaoru was confident that they were going to be able to make a relationship work.

When he glanced back up, he saw Mori making his way to where he was standing.

"Everything alright?" Mori asked upon reaching the booth he was standing in. Mori reached up and brushed a stray lock of ginger hair off his sweaty forehead.

"Of course, I was just admiring your costume," Kaoru said with a furious red blush.

Mori smiled, and elbowed Kaoru gently. "You look good too."

"Thanks, I don't know how Hikaru ended up with the white costume. It's a protagonist color for one, and two, this black uniform is just attracting the sun." He fanned himself dramatically with a bakery menu.

"Why don't we go inside and get some ice water?" Mori asked, taking the makeshift menu fan from Kaoru and setting it down. He laced their fingers together and started to lead Kaoru out of the sun and back into the school.

The host club was using the home ec classrooms the first floor to store all their extra desserts and items, since it had the closest access to where they were having the outside event.

Mori made his way around the classroom, getting Kaoru a tall glass of ice water.

Kaoru smiled and thanked him, taking a big refreshing drink.

As they relaxed a bit, Kaoru noticed Mori begin picking macaroons off a dessert tower and popping them in his mouth whole. He stifled a laugh. Everyone knew that Honey was the resident sweet tooth, but the secret was, Mori was just as bad.

Kaoru snagged a croquembouche as he went to where Mori was leaning against the counter. He held it up to the taller boys lips with a devilish smirk, and Mori opened his mouth to receive it, licking Kaoru's fingers in thanks. The small gesture sent a warmth of desire to his gut.

In turn, Mori plucked a lavender macaroon from the tower, and offered it to Kaoru. He took the petite dessert in his mouth, nipping Mori's fingers playfully. He gave the older boy a smoldering look, clear intention on his face.

Mori was quick and pinned Kaoru against the counter with his hips as he leaned down to capture his lips with his own. He kissed him passionately, darting his tongue to relish the lingering taste of lavender.

Kaoru moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck, pulling them closer together. Fitting their hips together, pressing his own arousal against him. Kaoru carted his fingertips through Mori's black hair, knocking the skull cap off to the ground.

Grabbing Kaoru by the waist, Mori easily lifted the ginger up onto the counter. At this height, Mori could easily devour the younger boys mouth and he was rewarded with a yelp of pleasure. He moved his hands up Kaoru's uniform, popping the buttons off the chef's coat and opening it up, to slide his hands in.

Kaoru also started to make work of Mori's costume. He undid the sash of the apron, tossing it aside. Once he had the chef coat off, he slid his hands up the smooth skin; raking his nails over the sinewy muscle of Mori's back.

With a whimper of pleasure, Kaoru whispered to Mori, "take me already."

Roughly, Mori pulled Kaoru down off the counter, the sudden force knocking the black toque from his ginger hair. He undid the snaps of the young boys pinstripe pants and they fell to a pool around his feet. He tugged down Kaoru's boxer's to match, and turned him against the counter.

Mori undid his own pants and boxers, letting them fall to his ankles. His erection was so hard it was bending towards his navel. He pressed up against Kaoru, who moaned in anticipation.

Using two of his fingers, Mori coated them in saliva before entering them into Kaoru, starting a gentle rhythm to stretch him.

"Mm, Mori." Kaoru hissed between his teeth. He reached down and took his own erection in his hand, squeezing it gently. Bracing himself on his forearm he felt Mori placed the tip at his entrance.

"Are you ready gingersnap?" Mori asked in his ear, pressing himself inside just a bit.

"Yes, please yes." Kaoru pushed himself back into Mori.

Not needing to be told twice, Mori pushed himself in with a gentle force, easing in and out until he could get himself to the hilt. He groaned in pleasure at the tightness. Pausing only a moment to let Kaoru adjust to his size, before moving at a rhythmic pace.

"Touch me." Kaoru whined, sending a heated glance over his shoulder. His amber eyes were liquid gold with pleasure as Mori balanced one hand on the counter, reaching the other around to take Kaoru's thick member in his hand, stroking it. He was rewarded with a heavy moan.

Mori set a faster pace, pushing Kaoru firmly against the counter. He let go of Kaoru, and brought his hand up, sifting his fingers through the ginger hair, squeezing the locks with some force to tip the boys head back. He leaned down and kissed Kaoru hard.

Kaoru groaned, nipping Mori playfully. He braced his hands next to the older boys, moving his hips wantonly against the larger boy. The pressure was building quickly, even without being touched, Kaoru was going to finish soon.

Taking Kaoru in his hand again, Mori stroked him in time with his own thrusts. He leaned in and bit at Kaoru's neck and upper shoulder, leaving grazed marks with his teeth as he went. He left a trail of lovebites, marking the pale flesh in ownership.

Building up a sweat, Mori could feel the wave about to crest, and he pumped Kaoru harder. "Come for me," he growled.

"Mori, ah, ah." Kaoru cried as he arched his back, spilling himself into Mori's hand and against the counter.

In turn, Mori pumped a few more hard strokes before emptying himself inside. He panted softly, dropping his head down to rest against the top of Kaoru's shoulder. His body wracking with small fissures of pleasure.

A few moments passed, just the ragged breathing of both boys. Finally, Mori withdrew himself from Kaoru, who gave a soft moan.

Kaoru stretched gently. He grabbed two of the closest towels within reach and cleaned himself as best he could. He passed the other towel to Mori, who also set to task of cleaning up.

They righted their clothing. When the uniforms were mostly back in place, Kaoru offered to place the skull cap back on Mori's head. He leaned down and Kaoru brought their faces close together, tying it into place. He gave him a sweet kiss, and whispered "love you."

"Love you too gingersnap," Mori replied, buttoning up Kaoru's coat for him. He kissed him gently and ruffled his orange hair.

"Hey, that's where you guys went, we need you outside!" Tamaki entered the home ec room waving his arms. "Please grab macaroon plates for booth C."

"That's what I was doing!" Kaoru said as he pulled the plate of macaroons across the counter.

Mori reached and plucked one off the plate as it slid by, popping it in his mouth whole. He gave Kaoru a lopsided grin as he grabbed the melting ice water in one hand, and a plate of macaroons in the other

"Water break," Mori said to Tamaki between a mouthful, and gave the blonde boy a wink.

Tamaki stopped up short and looked at the two of them. "Yes! What a fantastic suggestion, it's so very hot outside today! I shall fetch someone at once to deliver ice cold beverages!"

In passing, Kaoru and Mori shared a laugh as they carried the plate of macaroons out of the classroom.

Once they had delivered the macaroons to booth c and rejoined the group, Kaoru felt Hikaru's scrutiny.

"Where is your toque?" Hikaru asked smartly.

"Oh, I took it off, it's hot outside." Kaoru pouted putting his hands defensively on his head.

"Oh, Mori, let me fix your apron." Haruhi added as she joined them. In the haste of getting dressed Mori had tied the apron haphazardly. As she fixed it quickly, she saw the glass of ice water in his hand. "Can I have a drink of that?"

"Thanks for fixing the apron, and sure," he muttered passing her the glass.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the arm and spun him away from the group, "you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Kaoru challenged, amber eyes sparking. "Jealous that I thought of it first, Hikaru?"

Hikaru's matching amber eyes widened, and with a bark of laughter he clapped Kaoru on the back. "Black really is your color!"

He turned to Haruhi and draped his arm on her shoulder. "Hey, let's go take a break."

Haruhi blinked up at him and smiled, "okay, good idea, I'm really hot, and I drank all Mori's water."

Mori watched them leave with raised eyebrows, an evil smile perched on his lips. "Water break."

"Water break," Kaoru replied looping his arm around Mori's waist.

Despite the heat, this was one of Kaoru's favorite host club events to date.

~Fin~

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my quick one-shot! Like always, feel free to leave a review! I enjoy all your kind words. Any special requests?! Drop me a suggestion! Thank you! 3

Sweet Talkin Stranger


End file.
